A Star That Fell from the Sky
by lmarie4401
Summary: Another tale of a women that falls into Middle-Earth, but makes it back home.
1. Chapter 1

Character Intro

Lauren is a 28 year old woman who has had a tough life. She has moved many times and has worked hard to complete her education which took her until she was 27 years old to complete. She was married once before for five years and due to her failed marriage feels little to no hope to find love or that it even exists. The previous marriage proved to be filled of abuse, lies and deceit. She has no faith in love or trust in people since she was hurt over and over again in her life since she was a child. Now she lives alone just outside of NYC in a one bedroom apartment and works night shifts at a local hospital as a nurse. Even though she was hurt in love and life she cannot stand to see people suffer and tries to help everyone by going out of her way for those in need. Could she open her heart and find love again?

Chapter 1

Lauren turns around in bed and notices that the sun has not started rising yet. Shadows dance around her walls from the passing cars on the street outside. She grabs her phone to determine the time and as she predicted it is only 2 am and this is the second time she has woken up so far this night which is not unusual: probably will happen at least one more time. It is nearly impossible for her to get to sleep at night and on a regular schedule after working three night shifts in a row. Out of frustration she gets up and makes her way to the washroom in her apartment. Feeling like her eyes are burning she rinses her face with cold water and then pats her skin dry with a washcloth on the towel rack next to her. When her vision focuses she looks at herself in the mirror and notices the dark circles from many sleepless nights from her job. But she knows sleep most likely will not come tonight.

Even at 28 years old Lauren has been fortunate with her looks. She has maintained her size 6 figure since high school and up to when she graduated college she blended in with the college girls. No one ever guessed her age to be older than 23. Her reflection that looked back, even though tired, showed her large hazel green eyes that changed colors, diamond shaped face, full lips, cream colored skin, and long thick light brown wavy hair that went down her back. Even with her stunning looks she never thought of herself as anything else then as an ordinary person since she believes every human being has the same worth. Looks mean little, but knowledge is wealth is her view on life.

Knowing that she will inevitably be up for a while she makes her way to her living room where she has a little section set up as an office. On one of the walls is a large ornate bookshelf made of dark cherry wood that is filled top to bottom with books of all kinds. When she is not at work she reads and studies. She looks at her selection and decides on one of the murder-mystery themed books on the shelf knowing that these usually put her to sleep. After a while of reading she falls asleep in her chair with her feet propped on her ottoman with book in hand as she does many nights.

Within five hours she is woken up to the sun glaring in her eyes and knows she has two days off in a row. Being excited for this time off she goes into her kitchen to makes herself coffee. After she has her coffee, does her morning workout, and has breakfast she makes her plans for the day. She decides she will go to the bookstore across town that has a great selection of old used books, then spend time with her sister, and then have dinner at the little Italian bistro a block from her apartment. Since the weather is mild and in the mid sixties which is normal for early May she puts on a pair of tight black pants, a pair of black flats, and an oversized blue shirt that goes off the shoulder. This shirt allows her to show off her detailed tattoo art that goes from her shoulder down to her elbow.

Rushing out of the house she makes it to the bookstore around noon. This is the time she loves to be off from work which is during the middle of the week when everyone else is working and she doesn't have to fight crowds of people. As she is looking down the aisles at the different books she goes into the fantasy section and a book catches her eye. It is "The Hobbit" a fantasy novel that she is very familiar with due to the movies. She picks it up and with excitement she decides to purchase it since she has seen the movies, but have not read the books. She is also a huge fan of fantasy fiction based stories. After her purchase she spends a good part of the day with her sister Melissa who is 31 years old. She ends up taking her sister out to dinner with her to the Italian restaurant.

After dropping her sister off Lauren decided that she needed to go for a drive. She has had much on her mind and wanted to listen to music and drive to her favorite spot outside of town to a park. When she has a lot on her mind she visits this park and will sit at the edge of a bridge and watch the water flow down the stream. Even though this might seem unsafe for a women to do alone at night this was actually a safe neighborhood and she was never bothered there before. So she sat there in the peaceful serenity of the night with the sound of flowing water beneath her feet and contemplated on how out of place she sometimes felt in this world even though she was very close to her family and had many friends.

As she sat at the ledge of the bride she looked down at the water and wondered what drew her to this place. As she rested their deep in thought a voice crept up behind her in a low tone.

"I have been watching you come here for the past couple months this time of night. Do you think it safe for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be here all alone?" said the male voice.

Lauren quickly coming back to reality turned her direction to the voice of the man. He was tall and wore a large cloak that covered his head. She replied "Who are you and what is it you want? If it is to hurt me there is nothing much more you can do to me that has not happened already". She did not flinch since being hurt did not scare this woman and neither did death. She saw it daily and has made peace in her life.

The man replied "My intentions are not humble you may be right, but I know you come here seeking something and I can give it to you for in another world you are something more than an average human". He paused and took a step towards the confused women and said in a low drawn out phrase "Let me show you."

He approached her so quickly that it startled her. Then he proceeded to speak words in a language she did not understand. Hearing these foreign words she started feeling dizzy and sensation that she started free falling from where she sat occurred suddenly. Her consciousness broke into what felt like a billion pieces and her vision was blinded by white light and then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The company had just left the shire and Bilbo Baggins their Burglar caught up with them and has joined them on their quest. Thorin not happy about his company kept on ahead of the others who followed on their ponies. After traveling all day and only stopping to take a break once Gandalf looked up ahead and noticed an opening in the trees which he thought would be a good spot to stop.

"I think your men have traveled long enough today and are in need of rest. The spot up ahead should be safe for the night" Gandalf said to Thorin not leaving much room for disagreement.

Thorin peered at Gandalf despising when someone ordered him, but looking at his company and noticing even his nephews Fili and Kili, who were usually lively and spirited were dragging behind. He agreed with Gandalf to camp there for the night.

Some of the company unpacked their beds and supplies while Gloin and Oin started a fire and Bilbo started preparing dinner. Fili and Kili being excited to be on this adventure decided to with the permission of their uncle to scout the area to explore. By this time nightfall has come and everyone was settling down to eat soon. Thorin noticed his nephews have not returned and he became a mixture of annoyed and concerned about their extended absence.

Kili ended up scouting ahead of Fili which was not unusual with him being the younger and more reckless one out of the two. Fili was ok with this since he was not far behind him. Out of nowhere in the sky above a burst of light caught the brothers' eyes. It was as if a billion particles of dust that were illuminating hit the atmosphere and scattered above over a field up ahead. As this dust started coming down to the earth it started dropping all in a concentrated area in the meadow. The glowing particles then very quickly all hit the ground in the field and a blindingly bright flash of white light illuminated the area and burst past the brothers. Fili was immediately frightened, but followed his brother Kili who ran towards the source of the light in the field. Kili was ahead of Fili who was yelling at him to stop when Kili stopped dead in his tracks and stared at a spot on the ground in the field just in front of him.

Approaching Fili wanted to know what his brother was looking at. Fili was overwhelmed by the energy in the field. It felt like little specks of electricity zapping at his skin. There was an invisible cloak of energy he felt in the air and it grew stronger as he approached his brother.

Fili arrived at the side of Kili and looked down. He surprisingly said "It is a woman…a human woman. What is she doing out here and in the middle of this strange magic we just witnessed"

They both looked at each other and then at the women again. Kili replied "That strange magic of light I believe was her."

While standing there they inspected her. To them she was wearing strange clothing like they have never seen and her beauty was also like nothing they have laid eyes upon. She appeared peaceful almost as if she was placed there and was in a deep sleep. Fili out of concern went to go and touch the young woman's shoulder. As he made contact wither with his fingers on her skin a strong surge of energy like he never felt before went though him. It was not painful just powerful. He quickly stepped back and yelled at Kili "Go get Gandalf and our Uncle… and Hurry!"

As Kili rushed to go get the assistance that his brother requested Fili sat next to the women far away enough to gaze upon her, but not close enough to touch her again. He could not look away and the energy between them felt to linger.

Time passed slowly as Fili stared at the women when he finally heard his uncle, brother, and the wizard approach. He was still too entranced to move or redirect his eyes away from her beauty.

As his uncle approached behind Fili he was yelling "What is going on here! Your brother comes to camp babbling tales of dust that illuminates in the sky and falls to earth leaving a women in the place of where it landed. This is…" Thorin abruptly stops his tantrum as soon as he gets view of the women in the field. He feels the energy left behind from the event and he then turns to Gandalf and asks "What do you make of this wizard?"

Gandalf approaches the women and touches her side to see if she would wake. After assessing her he states calmly "She will not be able to be aroused for she is in a deep sleep, but I believe she will eventually wake. What is apparent from the energy surrounding her and by her appearance she is not from this world." Gandalf pauses and looks around the area and back at the girl. "Let's bring her back to camp; we cannot leave her here alone."

Thorin not too pleased with this directs his nephews to carry her back to camp. Fili leery of what happened when he touched the women before let his brother Kili carry her, but he followed close behind and refused to leave her side. He was drawn to her, but so was Kili.

When they reached camp they laid her by the fire and put a blanket over her. The rest of the company had many questions and the brothers told the tale of what they witnessed and Gandalf supported it. Bilbo was also most concerned about the young female wondering why she would not wake. Thorin sat quietly and thought about how this young woman might delay his quest and become a burden on this journey. Kili and Fili took turns keeping watch over her all night.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early morning Lauren opened her eyes and to her shock and possibly some horror she woke up in a clearing in the woods surrounded by short men sleeping and snoring all around her. They were dressed like they were part of a renaissance fair and she thought to herself "I do not remember drinking enough last night to end up in a situation like this".

She slowly got up, but was taken aback by a sudden burning pain all over her body. It felt as if every cell in her body was on fire and was being shocked with electricity. She fell to the ground in pain and passed out. This woke up Kili and Fili. They noticed that she fell and ran to her side.

In her sleep this time she heard a voice speak to her, the same voice that was at the bridge. He said "I have brought you to a land where you are not human, but are one of an almost extinct race that will help save that world. You are a healer and you have always possessed this power even in your own world. This power gives you strength, and the ability to heal yourself and others. Near the field that you fell from is an ancient plaque by a large oak. Go there and read what it says for your destiny in this land has been prophesized." The voice faded into darkness and she started to see light as her eyes finally started to open.

Lauren opened her eyes to a scene that might of scared most, but she found it slightly comical. It was the oddest group of men hovering over. All of them short in stature and wearing clothing that she knew were not from her time. They even possessed old fashioned weapons. She knew from the pain this was not a dream and from the voice she knew she was nowhere she had ever heard of before.

One of the dwarves with dark long hair and a stern expression blunted out "Women, what is your name and where are you from?"

Lauren did not respond because she still felt dizzy. She started to sit up when Kili helped support her from behind.

Thorin losing his patience started repeating the question in a more stern voice when Lauren abruptly interrupted him "You will have to give me a minute to get my bearings before I answer anything. Now first if you do not mind me asking where am I and how did I end up here in your company"?!

Thorin and everyone looked shocked by her abruptness to interrupt their leader, but Lauren was used to such attitudes from doctors and the staff she worked with in the hospital so it did not faze her. Gandalf realizing she knew not where she was said to the girl "We know you are from another land my girl, but we are merely curious who you are. We found you unconscious in the woods from where it seemed you landed from the sky so we brought you back here to keep you safe."

Lauren nodded and asked this tall man in long robes holding a staff what his name is. He introduced himself and she asked if she could tell him her story in private since she trusted this man. They went off and she told him who she was, where she is from, and what happened to her starting from what she remembered in her world with the man at the bridge, to the pain she experienced, and what the voice said.

When she was finished Gandalf looked lost in thought for a moment then he said "This is very interesting indeed my young girl… Let's go find this tree the voice spoke of to make some sense on what we are dealing with here, but first let me explain this to Thorin the leader for he is not known for his patience".

Gandalf went and talked to Thorin whose facial expression changed throughout the conversation. He started thinking this girl might become useful on this journey if this was true so he decided for Gandalf, himself, the girl, and his two nephews to return to the field in search of this tree.

As they were walking towards the field Thorin and Gandalf walked ahead of Lauren while Fili and Kili walk close behind Lauren. Usually the brothers would be the first to introduce themselves, but from what they have seen and the stories they are hearing of this women for once in their life they are a little apprehensive to approach her but Kili eventually cannot help it.

"I am sorry I did not introduce myself sooner my lady, but my name is Kili and this is my older brother Fili. We found you last night" he said enthusiastically.

Lauren replies being friendly but suspicious of their sudden decision to approach her "Oh, so you were the ones who saw the light show I was told I created on my decent? My name is Lauren."

Kili not knowing how to reply nods while Fili feeling the need to comment says without thinking"It was not a light show, it was the most magical event I have ever witnessed my lady".

Lauren realizing they are harmless blushes and just says "You guys can just call me Lauren, not my lady if you do not mind".

This casual gesture by this woman allowed them to drop their guard a bit. Kili then says to the women "I have never heard of the name Lauren before, it is beautiful. Does it mean anything?"

"The name's meaning is a crown of laurel leaves" she replied.

Kili looking satisfied with the answer kept walking next to the strange women with Fili right behind.

When the group reached the field everyone split up, except for Fili who stayed with Lauren to look for this large oak tree that the voice spoke of in her sleep. After about thirty minutes there was a loud voice from Gandalf "Everyone approach this way. I have found it".

Everyone approached this tree that appeared ancient and right below there was a stone grown over with shrubbery. After removing the weeds and the dirt it was apparent that it was in an old elvish tongue that Gandalf knew. He translated the words on the plaque.

"When darkness returns to the lands a healer shall appear. It is with her heart and pure power of light that she shall save this world from darkness. She shall come to this world as a fury of light" Gandalf paused.

Thorin was growing inpatient and said "Does it say anything else."

Gandalf turned towards this girl approached her and looked her in the eyes. "I know of this prophesy and you are one powerful women. This power is not just a gift, but also a burden. What I know of the power you possess is that you can heal most injuries and fight evil with your light. Your power of healing will also heal yourself daily so you will live a long life and will not age. Eventually you will not feel pain because you will phase every day. Phasing is when your healing energy will renew and clean you of all injury and strengthen you. I do not know in what way these phases will affect you or how often they will occur. We will eventually reach a destination where I hope they can provide more answers for us. This is a hard burden to bare my young lady". After looking at her with respect but pity he turned towards Thorin and said "Let's be off".


	4. Chapter 4

As they were leaving the field Lauren was alarmed when Thorin said to the girl "You will need to ride with one of my nephews as we do not have an extra pony for you". Thorin did not want this girl to leave for if she held such power she would be useful to them.

Lauren looking at Thorin and said "I do not plan on traveling with you, I will wander alone and seek what I can in this new world and hopefully find a way home". She stood there firm.

It was obvious Thorin was angered by her tongue and defiance. Gandalf to smooth over the situation calmly explained to the women "We will be passing by some towns that might be able to give you assistance with that if that is what you desire, but until then it is best you come with us since this land is unfamiliar to you".

Lauren being more then sensible and opened to reasoning agreed and went towards the nephews. Kili right away reached out his hand to assist her on his pony and they were off.

As they were riding Kili enjoyed having the women so close to her. Out of curiosity he asked "Lauren how is it you come here and what is of all this talk of you being a healer? And also, where are you from?"

Lauren thought for a moment not wanting to talk about herself or offer too much information she said "I am from a place called earth and the year is 2014. I live outside a large city called New York City. And how I came here I am sure by now you heard the story, but I do not know what a healer is." As she finished her statement her voice drew lower and she felt a little sadness thinking about her home.

Noticing her reaction Kili replied "I am sorry to have upset you… you must miss home."

"I do". After a pause in a more enthusiastic tone she started asking Kili about himself, his life, where he grew up, and what this land is like. Kili was very pleased that this mysterious woman was so interested about his life and he happily talked about him and his brother. Fili eventually warmed up and rode next to them on joined in the conversation. She figured she would learn all she can about this place. Also these two dwarfs as they called themselves were quite charming and comical.

Time passed slowly and Lauren started growing uncomfortable. She started feeling this strange tingling sensation all over her body and it kept growing and growing. She eventually yelled "We need to stop".

Gandalf feeling the energy and being concerned got Thorin to stop and brought the girl to a more private area away from the company. As this was going on the nephews looked on with concern, especially Fili.

"I believe you are going to phase. Sit there calmly and let's see what happens, but you will be okay my dear".

They sat there for about fifteen minutes when this rush of pain enveloped her body and made her scream. She fell to the ground. This white light cascaded around her and within a couple of minutes it was over. She caught her breath. Gandalf knelt by her side not wanting to touch her yet.

After she gained her composure and Gandalf told the dwarves who were responding to her scream to go way since all was fine he asked "How did that feel".

"Painful… basically it sucked" she replied looking at her feet noticing her shoes were different. Actually her outfit was slightly different.

"Seems it keeps you and everything attached to you in its best condition. From what I saw it is an energy that renews your cells and everything that touches you. This is what will keep you young and make you strong, and this process over time when you are used to it should not be painful" Gandalf spoke.

"Can I have a moment to myself?" the woman asked.

"Of course, but do not be too long… The company is waiting" Gandalf replied as he walked off.

Lauren sat there and felt confused. She looked at her skin on her arms where she had many scars and they have gone and her skin was completely even and smooth. She felt her hair and it smelled and felt as if it was just washed and dried. There was a pond up ahead and she walked to it to view her reflection. What she saw peering back was a woman that looked slightly different then she knew before. The bags under her eyes were gone, her skin was more radiant, and her eyes larger and more green in color. She then looked at her clothing. Her shoes were boots that were more appropriate for walking and the rest of her clothes appeared as if she just put them on and were clean. Her shirt changed to longer sleeves and to a deeper blue then what it was originally. She thought to her herself that on earth this would have saved her money on soap, laundry and clothing expenses. Realizing her fate she got up and went back to the company.

Bilbo asked "My lady, are you well."

Lauren replied "Never been better it appears". She went to Kili and got on the pony with him.

As Lauren got on the back of Kili's pony Thorin noticed she looked slightly different and was irritated that she wasted perfectly good time they could have been traveling to clean up. He asks "You were not gone for long. Where did you get time to bathe and where did you get new clothes of a similar kind that you had on?"

Gandalf replied "The lady did no such thing. I witnessed her power and during her phasing she became renewed. It was painful process so let her be".

They started on their quest again. This event made Fili even more curious and drawn to this women and he rode as close to Kili and the women as he could that day.


End file.
